Love Story
by kaerfemina
Summary: This is a Naru/Hina one-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift’s “Love Story.”


A/N: This is a Naru/Hina one-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Love Story."

This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. Let me know what you think.

There will be a lot of flashbacks in this story. I hope you don't mind, it just kind of goes with the way the song goes.

"speaking" 'thinking' _flashback_

_

* * *

_

Love Story

* * *

Hinata was walking slowly along the road that led to the training grounds at the edge of Konoha. Naruto had asked her to meet him there. Knowing the way so well, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift…

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was her first day at the ninja academy and she was pretty excited. She sat in her chair near the back of the room and bounced her leg energetically. Dozens of new faces swarmed the classroom and being a shy person, she was apprehensive about talking with anyone. So she just sat and observed._

_Suddenly, a very hyper boy burst through the door into the classroom. He had the brightest yellow hair she had ever seen, plus it was spiky and unruly. He was laughing almost uncontrollably and the reason why walked through the door a moment later._

_Iruka Sensei glared down at the boy. "NARUTO!"_

_The boy stopped laughing, turned and looked up at the man. Looking at his face, he fought back another round of giggles. Iruka had around his left eye a dark black ring._

"_This is neither the time nor the place for pranks, Naruto. Now go find a seat!" Iruka walked to the front of the room and tossed the "kaleidoscope" into the trash. He pulled out a handkerchief from the desk drawer and proceeded to remove the ink from his eye._

_Naruto sulkily found a seat and slumped down on it. Hinata observed the entire thing and giggled at the boy's antics._

* * *

Hinata smiled as she walked. 'That was the first time I ever saw Naruto-kun. He was so cute back then.' Her memories continued on.

* * *

_The party was supposed to be in celebration of her graduation from the academy, but it didn't feel like a party to Hinata. She was bored. All of Konoha was invited to the party, but no one was even speaking to her. She sat, slumped in her ornate "guest-of-honor" chair, chin resting in her hands and sighed._

_Just then, she caught sight of bright yellow hair. She bolted upright and tried to peer through the crowd of overdressed partygoers. Naruto finally pushed through the mass of people and came up to Hinata._

"_Congratulations, Hinata!" He smiled brightly at her and her cheeks dusted rosy pink. "Why are you all by yourself over here? You should be enjoying your party!"_

_She just shook her head, still unable to bring herself to speak to him._

"_Aww, come on Hinata. That's no way to act. Come on, come dance with me!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the mob of dancers._

_Hinata's face turned tomato red. 'Don't faint…don't faint…' she chanted to herself. Naruto began to dance and Hinata felt herself do the same. Naruto was no longer holding her hand and they were a good distance apart, so she began to relax and really put her heart into her dancing._

_The blond boy watched her and became entranced by her movements 'she's beautiful, like a moonlit night.' The music ended and a slow song began to play. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he began to sway in time to the music. Hinata leaned into him before she realized what was happening._

_Hiashi noticed the pair and stormed up to them. "Hinata, go to your room. The party is over." He glared at the boy whose arms were wrapped around his daughter._

_Hinata bid her father good night and turned to head upstairs to bed. She heard her father say to Naruto, "Leave now, Kyuubi. Stay away from my daughter."_

_Naruto scowled at him but turned away to leave. He looked up at Hinata as she climbed the stairs. She mouthed the words "don't go" with a pleading look in her eyes. He shook his head and walked out the door. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him disappear into the dark beyond the door. She ran the rest of the way to her room._

_Hinata flopped on her bed and cried herself to sleep. A few hours later, she was woken by a light tapping on the window. When she looked out, it was Naruto tossing pebbles at her window from a cherry blossom tree right outside the window. She climbed out and stood on the small balcony beside the tree. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"_

"_There was something that I wanted to do tonight that I wasn't able to do."_

"_What was that?"_

_Naruto leaped up beside her in a flash and before she could stop him, he pressed his lips to hers. After only a moment, he jumped back to the tree. Hinata's face was flushed deep red but she wore a large smile._

_Naruto smiled at her. "I'm going on my first mission tomorrow. But when I get back will you meet me in the Hokage's garden?" Hinata nodded, unable to speak. "I'll tie a piece of orange cloth to the Hyuuga gate so you'll know I've returned. See you then!" With that he took off into the night._

_Hinata snuck out to see him in the garden when he returned; making the excuse to her father that she was going to train in medicinal herbs. They talked and got to know one another better. After that day however, they didn't meet alone anymore. She saw less and less of him as time went on, he was so wrapped up in missions. Every time they were together though, she would look at him with her soft lavender eyes and silently plead for him to stay but he never would. Hiashi continually threatened him to stay away from her._

_Everyone told her that her love for the boy was stupid and to just give up on him. That he wasn't good enough for her, but he still was everything to her. She loved him with all her heart._

_One day, Naruto left with that pervert Jiraiya and was gone for two years. Hinata began to loose hope that he would ever return to her._

_

* * *

_Hinata then recalled the events earlier that day:

* * *

_When she was walking home, she saw a note tied to the Hyuuga gate with a piece of orange cloth. Her eyes widened. 'Naruto-kun has returned?' She rushed to the note and quickly read it: _

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**I have returned from my training with Ero-sennin.**_

_**I'm very sorry. I didn't know it would take so long.**_

_**Would you please meet me at the training grounds?**_

_**I have something I want to speak with you about.**_

_**Naruto**_

_Hinata smiled and stuffed the note in her pocket. Instead of going home as she had planned earlier, she left to go to the training grounds._

* * *

Hinata reached the training grounds and looked up. She smiled when she saw Naruto sitting, dozing under a tree. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm softly. He opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. 'Her hair has grown, but her beauty is still as lovely as a moonlit night.' Hinata blushed under his gaze and looked away.

He grinned and stood up. "So how have you been, Hinata?"

"I've been lonely, Naruto-kun. I've been waiting for you to return but you never came; at least not until now."

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to worry anymore, Hinata. You'll never have to feel lonely again." He knelt down on one knee before her.

Hinata's eyes widened at his display. 'Am I dreaming? Did I pass out again? What is he doing?'

"I love you, Hinata. I found out these past two years that I can't live my life without you in it." He pulled out of his pocket a little black box. When he opened it, in the center of the box lay a small ring with a little lavender stone that matched her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's eyes flooded with tears as she stared into his brilliant blue eyes. She was about to say yes when she remembered her father. "…But my father…"

"I talked to your dad. I explained everything to him and won his trust. He gave me his blessing."

Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Okay, yes. I will marry you. I love you, Naruto-kun!"

"I love you too, Hinata." He replied, slipping the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit!

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like it? I hope this makes sense with the series.

Well hit that button and………………………REVIEW!


End file.
